Some segments of music or songs sound similar to one another, and some segments of video may be hard to distinguish from one another. Sometimes it may be difficult to identify a song even after hearing the entire song. Other times there may be a need to identify a song or a video quickly (i.e., without hearing or viewing the entire media).
For example, a person may hear only a segment of a song played on a radio. Then, without the time or opportunity to hear the entire song, that person may decide to purchase the song and, thus, needs to identify it. As another example, a person may happen to see the tail end of a television commercial and would like to identify and purchase the product being advertised, but may not have the opportunity or wish to wait for a rebroadcast of the commercial.
A solution is needed.